The 24th Hunger Games
by Seryna RPC
Summary: This is the story of six tributes - Bobbeh, Cypress, Chisel, Conrad, Singer and Vibrance - who formed a six person alliance in order to survive the brutal arena. This was written with Bobbeh's writer, Cobrawax and Conrad's writer, AeonthePhoenix.
1. Chapter 1

The contestants shifted restlessly in thier tubes beneath the Cornucopia as seconds tick by. The camera moves between contestants - the thin, willowy blonde biting her lower lip, her arms crossed protectively over her body. The robust young man with the country drawl whose glancing upwards, ready for the platform to rise. A young man standing at 5'3 with an unremarkable brown eyes and plain, unmarked face; looking determined. In seconds, they may die. They may lose thier blood innocence. Yet its gauranteed that whatever happens to them, the world is watching.

The platform rises; showing them the Arena for a few seconds. To the west, a sea churns waves against the rocky shore. You guess that its likely sixty feet from the rocky shore to the golden sands of the first island. To the south, you see another blue sea. A sliver of golden sand marks a second small island approximately a fifty foot swim from the edge of the rockface that Cornucopia resides on. Two of the contestants from district four, Honor and Homer, are already staring at the sea. To the immediate north, a flat and desolate desert squats as far as the eye can see. Alexanderite, the muscular career; squints at the desert before he turns to his rivals to his left and right.  
>To the north east, you can see ridges and crags of earth rising up towards the sky. Several taller hills become mountains further away. To the west, grassy hills lull down to a meadow flecked with wild flowers. To the south west beyond the meadow, dark trees suggest a deep forest. You note a shallow stream separates the rocky earth from the crags and the meadow.<p>

Melody, the timid blonde, exhales the breath that she has been holding; her small chest deflating. A look of despair washes over her face as she surveys the arena.

**Gong**

Cypress glanced around the arena as the gong sounded. She turned and looked at the dark tree line of the Whispering Woods. She jumped down from the platform and glanced warily side to side for oncoming attackers. Seeing none, the brunnette immediately moved to one of the items lying a few feet from her platform - a sword. The teenager skipped forward a few feet and evaluated the few tributes moving from their pads. The resourceful girl coiled her sword; preparing for a forward thrust to meet any unfriendly advances. Her eyes flicked to something on the ground a few feet in front of her; but she doesn't move for it. Her expression is apprehensive.

Spotting Conrad; she moves towards her alliance member. She keeps her sword at the ready as she glances towards him. **"Whats the plan?"**

As the gong sounded Conrad darted forward, snatching up a hunting knife and keeping it firmly in his grasp as he kept moving towards Cypress, intercepting his teammate en route to him.

**"Head for the Cornucopia, but stay behind me and keep wary. If they've tricked us, I want you to run for the Woods, find cover and pray you don't hear a cannon with my name on it."**

Conrad swallowed, his nerves on high alert and started what he hoped wouldn't be his last movements towards the Cornucopia, keeping his senses peeled for other tributes that might attack them.

**"Okay!"** Cypress agreed; glancing beside them nervously. As Conrad began advancing towards Cornucopia; she keeps step a pace behind him. Her black hair was toyed by the gentle wind that swept over the flat, rocky ground. The taste of salt is carried on the air from the nearby oceans. You can hear the waves crashing against the rocky, red stone floor that Cornucopia rests on.

As you progress towards Cornucopia; you hear a cry in front of you. Alexanderite; the dark haired tribute from District 3; recieves a nasty swipe to his left fore arm as he attempts to near the golden horn. Vibrance makes another cry and takes another swipe; causing Alexanderite to use his newly found sword to deflect the second attack. The dark haired boy darts forward; attempting a strike at the copper haired tribute. His sword arc catches Vibrance's left hand; and she gives an angry yell.

Another yell sounds as a hatchet swipes at Vance. Vance makes a surprised cry and backpeddles from Chisel's second swipe. Chisel holds his ground ten feet from the Cornucupia's entrance; glaring at Vance defiantly. Chisel and Vibrance stand three feet apart from one another; 10 feet in front of the mouth of the horn. Behind them, you can see boxes and mesh bags of gear. A trident leans across one of the piles of boxes. Drawing your eyes from the horn; you note that the two District 1 tributes appear to be intent on blocking access to the horn and the better gear that it contains.

_So far so good. _Conrad thinks.

Signaling to Cypress to stay back and on guard, Conrad advanced swiftly on the District 3 male. Wincing in sympathy as Alexandrite's sword bit into Vibrance's left hand Conrad raised his knife, hoping with all his heart he wasn't about to cause two groups after his blood with this action. With a forceful motion he slashed the back of the male's arm that was holding the sword.

Bobbeh grabs a bow and arrow. After deciphering which of the people near Conrad was closest to dying, Bobbeh figured if would probably be Xander. He closes one eye and takes a shot at him.

As Alexanderite cries out as a new slash appears on his arm; he glares at Conrad. As Conrad watches Alexanderite ready for a swing at Conrad; an arrow lodges into Alexanderite's leg. The dark haired boy swears; but appears incensed.  
>He lunges forward, delivering a fair sized gash to Conrad's right shoulder. It stings fairly bad; but Conrad can still move the arm. Thats a good sign, right?<p>

Vibrance notices Alexanderite's attack and darts forward; her dagger flashing out. It found purchase on Alexanderite's shoulder. **"Lets take him!"**  
>She shouts.<p>

Chisel starts to move in; leveling his hatchet for a blow at Alexanderite.

Cadence darts into sight; her athleticism prominent as she side steps a surprised looking boy. Conrad recognizes Vance; the boy from the Sword training station. She circles around him; drawing her bow and taking aim. With a fierce expression; she loosed an arrow. The arrow pierced the boy's left bicep. He gave a cry of pain and fell to the floor; still conscious. Cadence glanced towards the cornucopia; darting forward and snatching something from the floor.

Singer, Bobbeh's district mate, approaches Bobbeh at a jog. You notice that she wields a nasty looking mace.

**"How are you doing?"** She asked Bobbeh; stooping to pick something up off of the ground. She hooks a full water skin onto her belt and glanced around warily. As you are about to answer; you watch as Cadence, girl who had just attacked Vance, gives Singer a measuring glance.

Singer is looking elsewhere as Viker runs into sight, weapon leveled at her. He is about four feet from her and gaining speed.

**"Not bad. Not injured or nothin'. Keeping my distance for now."** Bobbeh replied.

As Vibrance made her intentions towards Alexandrite well known, Conrad looked around, making sure there wasn't anyone else currently heading for them.

His heart rose slightly in joy as he noticed Bobbeh and his partner still present._ Good, they haven't abandoned the Alliance_ he thought- only for it to sink as he also noticed another tribute gaining speed on them. _Sorry Vibrance,_ he thought,_ but we need those two alive more than Alexandrite being dead._

Gripping his knife in his hand and wincing at the fresh jolt of pain from his injured shoulder, he thrust the point of his knife towards the wound he had given the male tribute earlier, hoping to cause enough further damage as to give Alexandrite a harder time fighting against Vibrance.

Giving the knife a vicious twist as he ripped it free once more, Conrad turned and dashed at full speed towards Bobbeh, Singer and the approaching Viker.

He was halfway to reaching the trio when he realized what his actions must look like to his Alliance... left Cypress alone, abandoned the battle with Vibrance, now charging at Bobbeh and Singer with a bloody knife... hopefully his next action would redeem him fairly quickly. Except he wasn't going to make it there in time...

With a frustrated yell at Singer, Conrad shouted **"DOWN!**" praying she would interpret his meaning correctly.

Chisel finishes what he started; leveling a blow at Alexanderite. His weapon crashes into Alexanderite's hand and the dark haired tribute cries with pain. Clutching his sword; he falls back from the golden horn. Chisel and Vibrance stand shoulder to shoulder; evaluating the retreating tribute.

The brunnette behind them, Cypress, looks after Conrad with worry. She breaks into a run after Conrad; clutching her sword with the air of someone ill - used to the weapon.

Vance lurched up from the ground; the wound in his arm bleeding freely. He evaluates his wound with a grimance; but glances around the Cornucopia. Immediate survival seems to be more prominant on his mind as he surveys another tribute swooping something up from the ground. He steps forward; levels his weapon and delivers a blow to Cadence. Blood flows freely from her left bicep as she shrieks in pain.

Singer glances towards Conrad; but ducks aside. Viker's hunting knife swipes the air above her shoulder. Singer hits the ground as she avoids Viker's attack; glancing up fearfully. Viker himself was surprised; but he moves in for another attack. With his blow on Singer avoided; he looks to who was right beside her and still within range - Bobbeh. Viker yells and moves in; thrusting his sword forward. The tip makes a puncture at Bobbeh's left thigh.

The air is full of cries and shouts as the tributes participate in the blood bath. Merely twenty feet from Bobbeh, Conrad, Cypress, Chisel, Singer and Vibrance, Melody watches the group with alarm. It all looks so very violent. The girl has scooped up a water canteen which she holds in her left hand, glancing to side to side uneasily. There are so many things she ought to do - get a weapon. Get a bag. Run.

Yet every thing is moving so fast. Melody risks striking forward; bending to examine a back pack. Maybe this would be all she needed for now...

Behind her, the tall boy from district 4 is directing his district partner forward.

**"Hurry, Honor."** He chides; glancing around them with worry. He holds a sword in his hand; a backpack is slung over his shoulder. A fishing net can be seen peeking out from the top.

Honor is a slim, young girl, her brown hair worked into two braids that make her seem even younger. She carries only a water canteen; but spots something glimmering on the ground. Honor moves towards it; the shouts around her making it difficult to hear.

Melody shoulders the back and grunts under the unexpected weight of it; stepping back. Her foot steps in something slick and she loses her balance with a cry. As she pinwheels; her hand reaches out to catch herself. Someone is there and instinvtively; Melody tries to latch on.

Honor's scream snaps Homer to attention; racing forward with his sword extended before him. Melody and Honor are both wearing identical expressions of fright as they crash to the ground; Melody atop of Honor.

Homer doesn't hesitate. He seizes the girl's arm; wrenching her from Honor and tossing her aside onto the rocky ground of Cornucupia. His eyes are on Honor when someone approaches- the girl. He turns with his sword; catching Melody in the stomache.

There's an awful sucking sound as Melody's mouth moves; but only a bubble of blood forms. She crumples; her hands clutching at Homer's sword. Homer pulls it out and theres a terrible effect for Melody and she collapses on the ground. Red spray has reached Honor; flecking her braids; the back of her shirt as she lays face down on the floor.

Homer is staring in horror at Melody; whose begun to jerk in unnatural motions.  
><strong>"Come on."<strong> He snaps at Honor; grabbing her and lifting her to her feet. The two hurry forward; Honor turning and staring at Melody's terrible pain with an expression of horror.

Conrad glances around the Cornucopia; noting quick moving shapes on the other edge of the Cornucopia scooping things up from the ground. The other tributes on the western side of cornucopia haven't ventured for the mouth with the treasures; choosing to pick the bones of the outskirts. Even so, you see a girl lying prone nearly twenty feet away. The blonde lies face down on the rocky red ground. Blood trickles down her hand that twitches in spasms.

In your immediate proximity; Cadence continues to survey Bobbeh, Conrad, Chisel, Cypress and Singer. Cadence can't seem to decide which to take down first; so she strikes opportunistic blows when she can. She seems to favor attacking the smaller Singer. Dark blood is pooling in her sock from her wounded knee; but there's no quit in her. From your peripheral, you notice that another male tribute - Ron, who was relatively unnoticed from training - eying your group.

Conrad's attack makes Cadence shriek in pain. The dagger scores a deep puncture in Cadence's side; the knife a scratch on right shoulder. The girl makes a valiant attack; choosing to attack the one who caused her so much pain recently. Her sword slices forward; catching Conrad across the back. He can't see it; but it burns painfully.

Cypress darts in unexpectantly, managing to score a long gash down Cadence's collarbone. The wound looks nasty and bleeds freely; much to Cadence's anger.

Seeing the wound to Conrad, the tribute who has been watching makes a move. He grips a sword in his right hand; a sword that he levels for a chest blow as he breaks into a run towards Bobbeh. The sharp edge cuts a scratch into Bobbeh's chest that burns; but doesn't feel too bad.  
>Singer attempts to move away from Cadence who has been targetting her, leveling a blow at Ron.<p>

The ensuring fight is quick as the tributes attempt to protect thier allies. Bobbeh squints and fires an arrow at Ron. He aims for the neck to make it nice and quick.

He slightly relieved that the shot made it. At least his death was semi-honorable in Bobbeh's mind.

Stood over Cadence, there was a brief moment as Conrad felt a surge of pity for the wounded girl. Steeling himself, Conrad's eyes hardened with determination as he brought both his blades down upon her, seeking to put her out of her misery.

With your two assailants dead; you survey the field of battle. Singer and Cypress remain beside you; thier weapons raising as they glance to either side of Bobbeh and Conrad. Twice someone has tried to take you by surproise... Several feet away; you see that Vibrance is menancing Vance and Alexanderite with a newly found hatchet. The two have teamed up to attack her in your absence. You note that she has a fresh cut on her left arm.

Chisel immediately races off to his cousin's aid; hatchet at the ready.

To your left; you note that two girls are racing away from cornucopia; backpacks on thier shoulders. They must think that they have enough to survive for now.

As you watch; they move into the stream. The taller girl has already crossed the water; which was only knee deep to her. Yet as the younger, smaller girl begins to clambor out of the waist - deep water, she screams. Its an ear piercing, pained scream. She jerks in the water, twisting this way and that as she tries to escape. Her friend leans over and grasps the sinking girl's arm, pulling her onto the shore.

To her horror; she hefts only the girl's ripped torso onto the beach. The water stains red as small fish jump out of the water in a feeding frenzy. The older girl, Lyric, Buckley's district mate, shrieks in horror and flees towards the meadow. The dead girl lays on her backpack; staring sightlessly at the sky.

The six tributes begin to drive for the Cornucopia; driving thier attackers off. They are wounded, tired - and they are the in control of the cornucopia.  
>Leaving the Cornucopia gear alone for the moment, Conrad went to check on the body of the young girl he'd seen spasming earlier.<br>Conrad discovered the young girl lying motionless on her stomach. Turning her over revealed a deep, open wound to her abdomen. It must have taken a few minutes; but she had expired in the time since you had first noticed her.  
>With a sad sigh, Conrad gently reached out a hand and closed the young girl's eyes.<p>

Quickly hunting around the battlefield of the Cornucopia, Conrad tried to look for an abandoned sword, as well as any medical supplies or other helpful equipment he could stuff into his bag to take over to the others for diving amongst the alliance members as thanks for sticking to the plan.  
>Bobbeh runs around the battle field gathering arrows from the dead. He also keeps an eye out for any miscellaneous supplies. He figured he could use a knife and a hatchet for any potential woodworking. The tributes begin to gather the gear and distribute it; the bodies of the dead children staring sightless where they had fallen. These six children are determined to use every thing - every resource, every reserve - to prevent their own deaths.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks." Cypress accepts the apple, slipping it into her backpack.  
>Cypress surveys the gear as she takes a drink from her now full water skin. She drinks deeply for several moments, then refills her water skin immediately. She straps the water skin back on her belt and looks up at the allaince members.<p>

"We should probably divide this up so we can carry it easily. Conrad has the food... any one mind if I get the supplies, like the blankets and the wood?"

Chisel and Vibrance, still holding thier new tridents, nod agreeably. They don't seem perturbed, tucking the apple in thier backpacks.  
>"Want us to carry the weapons; or should we divide them?"<br>Vibrance asks.

Singer is surveying the gear, plucking out a hunting knife, a blanket and iodine tablets. She remains quiet.

"Suits me." Conrad stated. "I've got my fair share of sharp pointy things for the moment."

Conrad took the opportunity to fill his water flask, though he didn't partake of a drink just yet.

"I just gotta say, thanks very much all of you for sticking with the Alliance plan. Dad reckoned we'd stand a better chance stood together than going it alone and I concur wholeheartedly."

"Yeah, worked out." Vibrance stated, filling her & Chisel's water flasks. You note he remains on guard by the mouth of the horn. She returns Chisel's flask and sits on the ground, opening her back pack.

"I think we made a good team." Cypress replies; although she is watching Vibrance and Chisel.  
>"Vibrance, you look pretty hurt. Maybe I can patch you up when we get away from here."<p>

As you negotiate the gear, those around you start shifting what they had grabbed around the Cornucopia; choosing to put things on thier belt or rearrange thier backpacks.

Vibrance kneels on the ground, the trident beside her. She places her water skin and dagger on her belt, laying out a hatchet on the ground in front of her. She also surveys a small green bag, saying: "Camoflague kit? Wierd. Any one want it?" And placing it with the hatchet in front of her.

Chisel places his water flask and hatchet on his belt, choosing to hold onto his trident. Chisel wears a backpack that looks full of gear. He remains by the mouth of the horn; surveying Buckley and Diedre who remain away.  
>"Just let me know what you want me to carry."<p>

Cypress reaches out to the gear, selecting a belt pouch. "Hope no one minds if I take this."  
>She stated, slipping it onto her belt.<br>"And this vest," She states, slipping it on. She surveys her pack, laying a few things on the ground as she rearranges, including a poncho, snorkel and a tin of cookies.

Singer slips the iodine tablets in her backpack, rolling the blanket atop of her pack. She slips the hunting knife on her belt with her water flask, choosing to hold her mace in her hand.  
>"Where are we going?" She asks plainly.<p>

"If we're thinking of heading to the woods, first we have to cross that river with the piranha in it. I know it's fairly gruesome, but I was thinking there's enough... bodies around that we could throw them in as a distraction." Conrad said uneasily.

"Here you go." Vibrance stated, passing the hatchet and camouflage kit to Bobbeh.

"I'd like to head to the Woods as well." Cypress stated. She frowns a bit at Conrad's suggestion.  
>"Well... yeah, we need to cross. And some of us are bleeding. They may attracted to that."<p>

"Whatever works." Singer stated.

Singer slips a sword scabbord around her hip; pulling a padded vest from her backpack. She dons it, pulling it snug against her petite torso. She shrugs her backpack on and stands, holding her mace. She quietly moves over to look out around Chisel, surveying the Cornocupia.

Cypress removes a few things from her backpack, matches, binnoculars and a flashlight. She slips these things into her belt pouch ; then selects the small things from the supplies in the horn, such as the waterproof matches, lighters and iodine tablets and puts those in her belt pouch as well. She grabs one of the bags in the cornocupia and places the bundles of wood within it, tying it atop of her back pack. She picks up the three extra water flasks, filling them from the same water jug. She places two in her backpack, offering the other one to whomever wants it. She also selects the snakebite kit from the gear Conrad had brought over, slipping it into her belt pouch.

She hefts one of the water jugs up, strapping it onto the strap of her backpack. "I'm going to need help with the other three."

Vibrance grabs one of the other bags, placing the 3 machetes from the pile of weapons within it. She then moves to the gear that Conrad had brought back, placing one tent, the water proof matches, the gloves, the flash light and the ten throwing knives within the bag. She straps the bag on top of her backpack and dons her backpack.

Chisel uses the extra bag to cover the pointed tips of the trident, tying it atop of his backpack. He also takes one of the water jugs, hefting it easily and lashing it atop of his backpack.

"All right..." Cypress looks to Bobbeh and Conrad. "I think we're ready."

"Get ready Conrad" said Bobbeh as he gave the final shove to get the girl's corpse into that river. He took a couple steps back and observed once the body was in.

"Oh god please don't let me die this way..." Conrad thought, dashing into the river and racing across as fast as his legs would carry him so as to spend as little time in the deadly waters as possible.

"Here," Chisel hands his pack to Cypress, who edges into the water. He hands his extra trident to Vibrance. He maintains a hold of his trident and the items on his belt.

"You go with him." He encourages Vibrance, who nods in agreement.

"Wern't we supposed to throw it in away from us... like farther down river?" Cypress fretted; glancing towards Bobbeh.

Indeed; the body was sinking a mere five feet from Conrad. Was this attracting more piranha to him?

Conrad walks into the water , the neoprene shoes that the tributes had been provided with now make sense as he wades into the ankle deep water, retaining traction. The water is chilly, causing goosebumps on his legs as the water reaches his knees. Just three feet until the shore... Your eyes want to go to the mauled body of the young girl; lying on the opposite shore bank. Something brushes your leg! Glancing down, you notice a dull colored fish resembling a trout swim by, taking no notice of you.

The others, however, are treated to a grisly show as Cadence sinks below the water into a sea of red blood. The occasional piranha leaps into sight; a chunk of gore a trophy in its mouth.

Conrad hears a splash as Cypress enters the water behind him; just as he reaches the shore safely. Cypress is joined a second later by Vibrance, who both hurry across the stream. The activity by Chisel, Singer and Bobbeh dies down as once was Cadence vanishes from sight.

"Now, you two go." Chisel proposes to Bobbeh, bending and hauling Viker along by his arms. When he is about twenty feet from Singer and Bobbeh, Chisel lowers Viker to the floor, dropping him on the rock unceremoniously.

"Go now!" He directs, shoving the body into the water.

"Lawd, please let these fishes be too full of other people to eat me." Bobbeh prays as he runs across.

Now on the other side of the river, Conrad eyed the remains of the girl who hadn't made it across intact either. Hurriedly separating the dead girl's torso from her backpack, Conrad gestured to Vibrance to give him a hand, closing the eyes of the dead girl he was trying to mandhandle.

"If we throw what's left of her in as well, it might buy the others a bit more time to get across." Conrad explained.

As Bobbeh prepares to enter the water; Singer stands at his side. Her face is pale and drawn and she bites her lip worriedly.

As Bobbeh enters, he realizes that because he is slightly shorter than Conrad that the water creeps past his knees. Beside him, Singer also cedes height to the water as the water creeps up her thighs. The two hurry through the stream as Chisel shouts from upstream.  
>"Pick up the pace!"<p>

Vibrance glances to the poor mangled girl's body, but gives a sharp nod. Her face is expressionless as she grasps the girl's arms.

Cypress stands at the shore line worriedly, but turns towards Vibrance and Conrad.  
>"Down river." She reminds.<p>

Before Bobbeh and Singer are safely ashore; Chisel begins to run down the shore towards you. He moves with quickness; jogging into the water. He spashes forward, shouting encouragements to the two ahead of him.

Now three people are wading in the piranha - infected water; not knowing if one of them is about to be attacked...

The time for Conrad and Vibrance to act is now.

Vibrance helps Conrad swing poor Jewel's body into the stream. As the splash sounds, the water churns with underwater activity around the body. It works its magic; however, as Bobbeh, Singer and a minute later, Chisel, haul themselves ashore.

Singer immediately hurries from the shore line; standing a good five feet from the stream as she turns and surveys the two avenues open to them, the meadow and the woods.

Jewel's backpack remains by Conrad's feet. Investigating it reveals a blowgun, a case with 4 blow gun darts, an empty water skin, a filet knife for filleting fish and an odd electronic device. It has an electronic display that had a red on off button. The inactive screen displayed a single fish. Below the display was a long staff... could it be an underwater sonar?

Singer takes a drink from her water skin and glances towards the Lake.

"I bet the others went to the lake in the Meadow," She proposed. "- to fill shier water skins."

"Want to see if we can pick a few off?" Vibrance wonders, walking to stand beside the girl.

As the last member of the Alliance safely crosses to the Wood-side shores, Conrad immediately turns to the dead girl's backpack, adding the contents to his own. He paused briefly as he examined the electronic device, before throwing that in his backpack as well.

"Okay, Meadow seems to be a rather popular choice." Conrad stated, hauling the food bag onto his back once more. "Let's go for it."


	3. Chapter 3

The ground rolls slightly downwards as you hurry towards the east. The lowest area ahead of you contains a blue lake; which looks inviting to your thirsty self. The perimeter is flecked by the occasional tree; but the ground is mostly open out here. Grasses in a rich green move slightly in the wind. An occasional pop of color suggests wild flowers and growing plants.

As the six tributes crossed the stream to the Meadow, you note a change in the air. The warm day is beginning to cool. You'd be comfortable enough with the windbreaker that was provided as part of your uniform for now, but you wonder if the temperature would continue to drop. Lifting your eyes to the sky, you realize that the sun has begun its descent. Nightfall would be descending within a few hours.

Conrad was the first to break the silence.

"I've been doing some thinking... my pack is full of swimming and fishing gear. That... half-girl we saw a while back had some kind of underwater sonar in her pack, which probably means at some point we're going to have to go out in the ocean. That, the fillet knife she had and my own fishing kit leads me to believe that after the Cornucopia supplies, the next big source of food is probably marine life given I've seen at least one trout already."

Conrad paused in his spoked-out-loud musings.

"I think we should find somewhere to do a spot of fishing before we set up camp. It'd be a good idea to conserve what food we earned earlier that isn't perishable for emergency use later on."

"Makes sense." Cypress agreed with Conrad. "We don't have much food that will last through the first few days."

"The Lake will likely be teaming with those tributes who made it over here." Vibrance mused, staring over at the blue lake. Her eyes are on those few dark trees; perhaps wondering about an ambush.  
>How about we do a jog around the lake first and see if any one is waiting for a fight? I don't want to have my back to the trees when one of those girls sneaks up and clobbers us."<p>

"Sounds like a good plan Vibrance." Conrad smiled. With any luck, this alliance could survive to the end of the... well, it'd survive as long as possible regardless.

"Okay, us two and Singer will dash round the lake... and you three set up camp and keep an eye on the gear. Sound good?" Conrad posed to the team. It seemed a good idea to split up the districts in that way.

Singer hesitated for a moment, glancing towards Bobbeh. "I guess I can go with you. Be careful, Bobbeh." The petite redhead emphasized.

Singer falls in step beside Conrad; while Vibrance walks two strides ahead. Vibrance moves at a quick pace; her sword at the ready. The copper hair tribute gives a yell and points towards the lake. You spot Lyric, the girl who had watched the pirranha attack earlier, kneeling beside Ore and Buttercup at the edge of the lake. At Vibrance's yell; the three look up like startled deer. The young girls leap to thier feet and immediately begin to flee further into the Meadow. Ore moves at a slower jog; glancing back at you as he leaves.

The three have a head start and you won't be able to catch up to them. Vibrance makes an irritated noise.  
>Singer, however, moves to the closest edge of the lake. Reaching into her pack; she draws out a fishing net and a fishing kit; complete with pole. While Singer baits a hook; Vibrance takes the net and gives it a throw into the lake. Within an hour of fishing, each girl catches a single fish.<p>

Vibrance rolled 4 dice to "Fishing (Survival & Intelligence)" 7,6,8,5 (1 successes)  
>Singer rolled 5 dice to "Fishing (Survival &amp; Intelligence)" 7,9,1,4,6 (1 successes<p>

"Least we caught a few..." Singer stated. "We can cut them up and share. Should we head back?"

Chisel, Cypress and Bobbeh move away from the lake; choosing to look for shelter. As they walk, Bobbeh finds a higher hill in the meadow. From this high ground, they were a twenty minute walk from the lake. Due to the ground sloping towards the lake; they would be able to spot any attackers coming from there and the nearby woodland.

It was a bit exposed; but they had the high ground.

Cypress set her pack on the ground and began to rummage through it. She withdrew her tent which she set up with the opening facing the the lake. Chisel looked into the extra pack that he had taken from Vibrance; selecting a tent and setting it up. He also withdrew a sleeping bag that he placed within his tent.

"Do we have enough tents for every one?" Cypress wondered.  
>"I didn't get one in my pack." Chisel replied. "But we picked one up at Cornucopia. Vibrance and I can share a tent."<p>

Cypress glances towards Bobbeh.

"Do you have one? Should we do anything while we wait?"

As you consider that, you realize that the shadows are lengthening. Nightfall is coming soon; and hopefully with it will be gifts from your mentor.

Conrad looks around at the girls at the meadow.

The brief spell of fishing with the girls had been oddly enjoyable, a moment of calm and tranquility to distract them from the events at hand.

It was an odd feeling... trusting people enough to go with them or leave them behind with your district mate, yet a small nagging doubt at the back of your mind that they might not be sincere or could be plotting to off you. Conrad couldn't deal with thinking like this in the Games... as far as he was concerned, it was so much easier to sort things into black and white. At the moment they were on his side which made them his friends, and Conrad would therefore fight by them, protect them and help them as needed until they did something to put themselves in the foe category.

"I think we should go get patched up... some of those injuries don't look very pleasant Vibrance." Conrad stated, concerned for his alliance partner.

"Yeah," Vibrance examined her deepest cut; the one across her collarbone. "- I could do with some patching up. "

Before departing, Vibrance kneels by the water edge. She unstraps the half - empty water jug and fills the jug with water from the lake. "Cypress can treat this when we get back." She explains. "Wish we had more water containers. We don't have enough for ourselves as it is."  
>Vibrance winces slightly as she straps the water jug back on.<p>

As Bobbeh, Cypress and Chisel deliberate; they notice figures walking up from the lake. Within a few moments; they recognize thier allies. As Conrad, Vibrance and Singer reach the top of a hill; they see two tents have been errected on the high ground. Cypress is sorting through her backpack. At seeing the fish; she draws out a cooking pot.

"Good job." She greets the returning tributes with a smile.  
>Vibrance immediately moves towards Chisel's tent; unslinging her backpack into the tent interior. She places the water jug a foot in between the tents.<p>

The task of fileting and cooking the fish is next. The fish have enough meat for one person; but you have to make these four fish go six ways. Breaking into the food reserves is likely on some people's minds.

The sun is now touching the horizon. A golden sunset stretches over the horizon; but you remember that the Anthem will be playing once the sun dips out of sight.

As sunlight fades; Cypress turns her flash light on. Vibrance turns her light as well, hanging it from a post on her tent. The brunnette Cypress rummages in her pack before announcing with a frown.

"I don't have any medical gear. Does any one else have any?"

The brunnette settles by the redhead; eying Vibrance's wounds with concern.

The sky begins to turn a plum color. The Capitol music begins to play, signalling that the anthem is about to begin. Soon, the faces of the tributes are projected into the sky one by one in the order of thier districts. Cadence flashed first and you recall the battle with the athletic girl. Then Viker, the tribute that Bobbeh had fatally shot fills the screen. The young district 3 tribute, Jewel, graced the screen next. Ron, the district 5 tribute that had attacked Bobbeh and who had been attacked in turn is next. Then the innocent looking girl, Melody, from district 8 graces the screen. Now five cannon shots sounded, booming over the meadow.

To your surprise, the anthem isn't over. In years past; you assume that only the faces of the dead are shown to the tributes. Yet now you are supplied with an overhead view of the Cornucopia as the tributes rise up in thier tubes. You see different angles of the fighting- to your surprise, you watch as Alexanderite follows Singer until she joins up with Bobbeh and he hesitates to attack. Singer shivers; giving Bobbeh a look.

Now the camera zooms in on the ill - fated Melody as she stoops to pick up a backpack. The girl makes the mistake to look inside as the older, larger tribute Chaff walks up beside her. As she turns, he savagely runs her through with his sword. As her body strikes the rocky floor; he stoops and shrugs into the backpack Melody had been looking through. You then watch as Homer and Honor avoid fighting; skirting the edges and grabbing random things from the floor. They break for open ocean together soon after.

The camera lets you watch as the groups begin to move off - Chaff now joined by two younger girls heading towards one of the islands. Buttercup, Lyric, poor Jewel and Ore head to the Meadow. Alexanderite and Vance head to the desert. To your alarm, the camera settles on Conrad as he brings over gear to the horn. The footage continues to play as it shows you and your allies divying up the gear.

Is the capital showing the others that you are the ones bloated with gear? Why was no footage of Buckley and Diedre's wherabouts shown?

You now realize that you have eighteen tributes left... including five here with you.

As the music fades away, parachutes begin to drift down from the sky above. The first white wrapped package floats to Singer; who opens it to reveal a warm jacket. As she shrugs into it, she pulls out a blowgun and a case of darts from the pocket. She assembles the new weapon with interest...

Cypress recieves her parachute next, unwrapping a jug with a days supply of water. She is visibly relieved as she investigates her smaller package, a set of three finely crafted throwing knives. She practices holding them, remarking: "These are lighter for me. Maybe they'll be easier for me to use than the sword." She reaches into the bottom of the parachute and withdrew wires for constructing snares for animals.

A larger parachute drifts towards Conrad. He opens it to reveal a nice set of chest armor, sized to fit him like a glove. The smaller wrapped package is a jug containing a days supply of water, a sleeping bag and a blanket.

A similiarly sized package drifts towards Chisel. Upon opening it, he finds a nice set of chest armor, sized to fit the larger tribute. He tries it on with a pleased smile.

Vibrance recieved the next package, a long one. She opened it to reveal a finely crafted sword. The redhead picked it up, a smile stretching ear to ear. She stood and gave a practice swing, remarking.

"This is an excellent sword."

Next is Bobbeh's package; which opened reveals a cross bow.

Conrad watched the anthem with concern.

"Way to paint a bullseye on our chests..." the male muttered with disdain.

As the music faded away and the parachutes started drifting down, Conrad eagerly snagged his armor, stripping off the chestpiece he was already wearing. Looking around at the group, he made note of the gifts they were receiving with interest. As he listened to Cypress' complaints and laid eyes on Singer's blowgun he had an idea. Rummaging through his backpack, he handed the darts and blowgun he picked up from the dead girl earlier to Cypress.

"See if that's of any use to you. If it doesn't suffice, pass the darts onto Singer."

As Chisel took charge of his new chest armor, Conrad smiled. That made it simple to pick the recipient for his gift.

Walking over to Vibrance, he whistled appreciatively at her new weapon.

"Nice workmanship." he commented. "If you want it, I've got armor going spare. Seems a shame to dump it in the ocean so that the other tributes don't get it."

"I definitely think they're playing us up as the main threat. More screen time at home; but you're right, Conrad, the others may be gunning for us." Singer observed.

"Thanks, Conrad." Cypress accepted the weapon and darts with a smile. "Hopefully this will be easier than the sword. When the sun rises; I'll do some target practice. "

"You mean the vest?" Vibrance glances over to Conrad's discarded vest. "Yes, I'd like it. We all seem to be armored up nicely, now.

She walked over and donned Conrad's proffered armor.

"I'm tired." Chisel exhaled, glancing towards his tent. "I want to sleep."

"Is that a good idea?" Singer worried. "We saw three other tributes around here who might be cold and hungry - and they know we have gear."

"Well I've got a brand new sleeping bag and blanket handy if there's not enough to go around... I think given the size of our group and the fact Singer just mentioned about the other tributes out there that we should have four asleep and two awake to keep an eye out. Take turns throughout the night... three shifts of two on watch, then wake the others if needed."

Conrad paused, waiting for feedback on the idea. He seemed to have become the group's strategist by default, not that he minded the position.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can stay up pretty well." Singer replies. "I'm not very tired."

"I never have much trouble staying awake either." Cypress replies.

"I won't lie, I'm pretty tired." Chisel declared.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very hot." Vibrance confided.

"I'll set up some snares tomorrow morning." Cypress told the group. "Maybe I can catch us some dinner while we're out and about."

"Yeah, we should probably decide a game plan for tomorrow." Vibrance pointed out.

"We need to deal with Ore." Chisel declared, sitting down in front of the tent that he will share with Vibrance. Vibrance takes a seat beside him on the ground.

"Buttercup and Lyric are out there too." She pointed out.

Cypress unwrapped one of her wood piles; setting up for a fire.

"I'm going to cook those fish." She explained; beginning to attempt a fire. Within a few moments, a good sized blaze was crackling. The warmth was welcomed in the evening chill. Cypress uses some of the water in the pan; then filets the fish. She uses the pan to grill the fish...

Cypress Woodward rolled 7 dice to "Firemaking"5,9,8,4,7,5,8 (3 successes)

Cypress Woodward rolled 7 dice to "Cooking"10,7,9,5,6,8,4,10,10,1 (5 successes)

The brunnette passes around several slivers of fish resting upon a leaf 'plate' to each tribute. The fish taste tender and cooked to perfection; leaving you wanting more.

Cypress and Singer take first watch, with Conrad volunteering for the middle watch. As some settle into sleep; the girls sit with thier backs to the fire; staring down the hill towards the lake. That was where you had seen the three tributes last. Both girls sit with thier blow guns on thier lap; although Cypress' knives lay beside her knee and Singer wears her mace and sword in a scabbord on her person; moving her hunting knife to her pack.

The night is full of the sounds of chirping insects; crickets and other things. Soon, the girls wake Conrad and Bobbeh for the next watch and move to set up thier own tent. Soon Cypress and Singer dissapear within thier tent to hopefully rest...

"Did you see that guy sharing the loot?" A young man's voice whispers. "Just laying it out in front of everyone like that."

"It was odd." A younger girl whispers. " Its like he's not screwing them over."

"Stupid." The older boy declares. "He teamed up with district 1. You think they won't stab him in the back when they don't need him any more?"

Who was saying these terrible things? Lifting your eyes, you see a pair of brightly colored macaws; one red and one blue. As you watch, the blue one's beak moves and you hear:

"Especially that Vibrance. She looks like she might pull a Diadem..."

Conrad grimaced at the parroting birds and their repeated conversation but said no more about it. If he started worrying about betrayal at every turn, he would not be able to keep a clear head in the games. Black and white, black and white...

Despite the troubling, mimicking birds parroting conversations gleaned from other tributes; Bobbeh and Conrad had an uneventful watch. They awoke Chisel and Vibrance for the last shift and settled into their own sleeping arrangements. All too soon; someone is shaking the foot of the tent.

"Up!" Chisel crows. "Up! Attack!"

As you struggle out of the tent, you see Chisel standing on the other side of the fire; trident held over his head in preparation for an overhand throw. Vibrance is just leaving the tent shared by Cypress and Singer; her gleaming sword in her hand. You are alarmed to see dried blood on the front of Vibrance's shirt, peeking over her armored vest. Her sliced skin on her collarbone looks to have broken open in the night due to being untreated...

Cypress is the first to struggle out of the tent; wearing her armor and holding her blowgun in one hand, her sheathe of throwing knives in the other. She charges forward to stand behind Vibrance. Singer is the next out of the tent, her mace in one hand and her blowgun in the other. She chooses to stand next to Cypress, placing the blowgun to her lips.

Looking down the hill, you clearly see the forms of Ore, Lyric and Buttercup charging up the hill. About twenty feet away, Buttercup takes a knee and lines up her bow. You have a bad feeling that arrows are going to be raining in while you deal with Ore & Lyric's swords.

A moment later, Buttercup's arrow rushes forward and pierces Bobbeh's left leg.

Ore and Lyric continue running up the hill; to meet you in moments...

Not quickly enough his night shift came to an end, allowing for a brief but uneasy sleep before trouble fell upon them.

Conrad was alert in an instant, hastily shoving his way free of the tent, kicking off the blanket clinging to his footwear. There was a brief look of alarm at the blood running down Vibrance's neck before battle made it necessary to ignore such things.

Protect! Defend! Instincts flashed through Conrad's mind, driving him forward past the blowgun-wielding girls to challenge the swords of Lyric and Ore.

As an arrow whistled past, Conrad realized his sword was still by his pack. Thankfully for Conrad's future survival, his knife and dagger still remained attached to his belt. Pulling both weapons free, Conrad thrust both of them in Ore's direction viciously, intent on letting him advance no further.

Chisel's muscles bunched in his back as he extended his arm; hurling his trident forward through the air. It pierced Ore's right arm and he bellowed with pain, collpasing. Yet he painfully withdrew the trident, discarded it on the ground and regained his feet. You'd have his fury to contend with soon...

Chisel drew his sword and looked for another opening.

Lyric approached the group and darted forward, her sword finding purchase on Conrad's right thigh. The girl was small, but she could handle that sword.

From behind Conrad; a puff of air delivered a small dart to Lyric's right arm. Lyric looked at it with bewilderment. She didn't immediately withdraw it, seeming horrified. The girl plucked it a second later and blood pooled from the puncture.

Conrad hissed in pain as Lyric's sword carved a bloody line across his thigh. Trying to hold the line, both of Conrad's blades swung towards her in an attempt to repay the wound and then some.

Buttercup glanced up as the arrow implanted itself beside her foot. She reached over, plucked it up and wiped it off on her pants. Buttercup notched the arrow in her own bow and returned it to Bobbeh, piercing his leg just below his left knee.

Chisel attempted to meet Ore with his sword; but the muscular tribute managed to take advantage of his reach and sliced a ribbon of red across Chisel's right forearm. Chisel appeared more annoyed than hurt.

"Aaah!" Cypress cried out in pain, clutching her knee. Blood oozed out between her fingers. The depth of the cut appeared serious from the pained expression on the girl's face. Lyric danced away, the dim light seeming to cast her in a maniac expresion.

As Lyric got past him, inflicting a severe injury to his partner, her agonized cry tearing through the clearing, the sound dominating his hearing and drowning out the other noises of combat - something snapped in Conrad, the male tribute seeing nothing but red.

Conrad whirled around, the burning wave of pain from his sliced thigh only serving to fuel the fire rapidly growing in his mind. Murder! Kill! As Lyric had gotten past him to attack Cypress, it now gave him a nice clear shot at her unfortunately armored back. Flipping the weapons in his hands to face point downwards, Conrad raised both his bladed weapons and howled his rage into the night, his intention to impale the girl where she stood.

Cypress stumbled, but maintained her grip on her light, slim weapon. She brought it to her lips and blew; aiming a dart into the back of Lyric's hand. Lyric made a grimace of pain and withdrew the small dart, dropping it onto the ground. She was distracted as Conrad made his ferocious attack; his blades impaling her shoulder blades.

The girl makes a shriek of pain; falling to her knees. The wound looks grievous; but the girl is insidious as she makes a slice with her sword across Conrad's right calf.

From beside Cypress; the petite redhead makes a huff and her small projectile hurls itself into Buttercup's shoulder. The blonde loosens her grip on the bow to dig it out; earning a repieve from those well - placed arrows.

Still locked in a fit of rage, Conrad had no outward reaction to being sliced across his right calf, staring down at the girl on her knees with a cold, hard look of fury.

Barely a moment later, his blades raked across her back again in quick succession. the dagger biting in harder than the knife, carving two new lines of pain for Lyric to deal with.

Lyric made a shriek of pain as Conrad's blades found purchase in her flesh. She wrenches her arm back and lashes forward, her sword scoring a shallow gash on the back of Conrad's hand. From behind Lyric, the archer made another shot towards the largest target, sending an arrow towards Bobbeh's right forearm. The arrow was biting, surely it would affect Bobbeh's hand to hand combat skills until it was wrenched free.

From behind Conrad; Singer switched targets and sent a blow dart hurtling towards Lyric. She moved too quickly and the dart bit into the dirt by Lyric's feet. Beside Singer, Cypress valiantly tried to fight through the pain. She sent a dart hurtling through the air, this one biting Lyric in the ear. Beside Conrad, Vibrance made a vicious cry and thrust forward, catching Lyric in the stomach.

The girl made a pained cry and fell to her knees. Vibrance withdrew her sword, stained red with Lyric's blood. Vibrance glared down at Lyric; her own collarbone wound having broken open in the battle. Blood seeped down her padded vest; but Vibrance's expression was fierce.

With Lyric on her knees, Conrad still showed no signs of letting up any time soon with his payback for the wound she gave Cypress, striking at her with both his weapons once more.

Both blades made another crisscross across her chest, the impact of the knife Conrad's left hand making him hiss as it jarred the shallow wound Lyric had just given him. With all the injuries the girl had sustained, she couldn't have much left in her by now, Conrad speculated.

Bobbeh loosed an arrow at the female that was wounding his alliance. The arrow slices forward as Conrad speculates.

Lyric made a sharp cry as the blades found purchase on her flesh. She was keeling over when the arrow pierced her chest. She fell upon the green grass of the meadow; her deep red blood streaming onto the blades of grass. Lyric did not move again; surely she had died.

From behind, Buttercup had no reaction to Lyric's death beyond loading another arrow into her bow. She leveled her weapon and loosed another arrow into Bobbeh's left leg. The pain smarted and Bobbeh may wish to start addressing the arrows that peppered his legs.

From behind him; Cypress leveled her delicate weapon at the female archer; sending a sharp dart towards the blond with a huff of breath. Buttercup jerked somewhat and plucked the bloody dart from her left arm.

Ore charged forward and hacked with his sword towards the wounded Vibrance. She was deft enough to dance back and avoid the deadly blade. Now Ore and Buttercup combated with the alliance. Ore looked incensed; Buttercup seemed happy sending arrows into their midst.

As Bobbeh's arrow pierced Lyric's chest Conrad glared at the male for taking away what would have been HIS kill. With nothing left to vent his frustration on Conrad surveyed the battle, coming back to his senses somewhat. Bobbeh was starting to resemble a pincushion and he realized Bobbeh had probably finished off Lyric because he needed assistance himself.

Buttercup was a fair distance down the hill and Ore was currently engaging Vibrance, who was starting to look somewhat worse for wear. Someone needed to engage her in close combat to stop her shooting off those damn arrows...

Conrad came to a decision, one that would hopefully keep the alliance united.

"Chisel, take care of Buttercup, I've got Vibrance's back here." he affirmed, standing by the female tribute's side with his dagger and knife at the ready.

"Go get Buttercup! We'll take care of Ore!" he called to the others, reasoning that Buttercup's prowess with the bow probably surpassed her prowess with hand-to-hand weaponry.

If Buttercup heard the shouted order; her bow veered slightly. This time; she targeted someone also worse for wear: Vibrance. The arrow caught Vibrance in the arm; just above her armored bracers. Vibrance swore with the pain; but attempted an attack on Ore all the same.

Her sword caught Ore across the cheek; splitting the skin and causing blood to flow freely. Vibrance teetered for a moment; but leveled her sword to attack when her arm steadied. Behind Vibrance; Singer declared "I'll help Chisel!"

The slim girl steadied her blow gun and leveled it at the blonde. Once again, Singer's aim was true and a small dart lodged into Buttercup's leg.

If Chisel had heard Conrad's order; there was no sign. The tribute made an enraged shout and raced down hill towards the blonde archer. The blonde hurriedly loaded another arrow; but would she shoot Chisel at all, given his speed?

From behind Vibrance, Cypress loosed a dart at the threat with the deadly aim, Buttercup. Her dart goes wide, however.

Ore seems to hear the shouting and targets the one giving orders- Conrad. The sword scores a cut along Conrad's left forearm, but a mild cut.

Bobbeh, undaunted by his previous overestimating of his marksmanship, levels a shot at Buttercup's eye for the third time.

The blonde archer jerks back; a hand clutching the arrow in her eye. Her weapon falls unheeded to the ground as she howls in pain; falling onto the grassy ground.

Conrad heard Buttercup's cry of agony and smirked at Ore.

"Looks like you should have stayed in bed."

Conrad lashed out with his blades, trying to force Ore to focus on him as a greater threat and hopefully spare Vibrance any further injuries.

Vibrance danced forward; her blade slicing into the tribute's shoulder. He stumbled and Simger made a quick huff; her dart finding purchase in the tribute's neck. Overwhelmed by ferocious attacks, Ore teetered and fell backwards onto his back. As you watch; the last of your attackers breathes his last.

Now you glance down at yourself. Bobbeh had six arrows in his legs; painful yet shallow if someone could help remove them. Conrad had several cuts on his arms, some worse than others. Vibrance's untreated collarbone from yesterday had broken open and a fresh sword cut bleeds. Cypress favors her cut knee and Chisel looks nearly untouched...

You also have a fierce hunger and thirst. The fighting had come before breakfast and you have a burning urge to eat and drink your fill.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle done with, the adrenaline fading; Conrad's wounds started to burn as the extent of his injuries made themselves known. Though they only numbered three, the fallen trio had certainly inflicted a good amount of hurt to the Alliance.

"We'd better eat, patch ourselves up and move out... they'll want to get the bodies."

Wordlessly Conrad moved down the hill away from the others to Buttercup's body, painfully dragging it up with him as blood dripped off of his protesting arms.

Once he had all three corpses together, he searched them and removed anything useful on their persons - shoes, socks, weapons, armor, small items - though not their tokens. He also closed their eyes, positioning them respectfully before awaiting his turn to be patched up with a medkit.

Cypress winced in empathy as Bobbeh plucked the arrow from his own leg. "Give me those pliers; please." She asked someone, gesturing to the goods Conrad had found. "And those bandages..."

She leaned forward with a look of determination, finding a wound on Bobbeh to work on.

Conrad passed over the bandages, pliers and even the medical kit to Cypress. As he picked through the rest of the gear, he shoved Lyric's canteen into Ore's now empty backpack, throwing in her empty water flask and watch, Ore's empty flask, gloves and bracers, followed by Buttercup's night vision goggles before the others saw the full range of spread-out gear.

He briefly picked up Buttercup's canteen before putting it down again - the brief handling enough to tell him it was full.

"Okay, anyone got any water containers they need filling? If you have any not totally full then decant them around and pass me the empties."

Bobbeh tossed Conrad his canteen.

"If you guys could get me some of them there arrows, that would be good." Bobbeh yelled out.

Setting aside the bow and any arrows from the new gear pile for Bobbeh, Conrad added the empty containers from Vibrance, Chisel and Bobbeh to Ore's backpack. Dashing back into his tent, he brought out the backpack of food and his sword he'd left in there overnight, returning just in time for the silver parachutes to fall down. A new sword? Wasn't his old one fine?

Something seemed off about his new sword and once in his hands he could see it was shorter than the one he had, but lighter as well. Giving it a few practice slashes through the air, he quickly figured out why Apple had sent him this over the one he had - it was not only perfectly balanced in his hand, but easy enough to wield that he could keep up the two weapon style that was serving him so well in the last battle. Raising the sword, he gave whatever cameras were watching a traditional salute of respect with the blade to honor his mentor's gift. His old sword quickly joined the pile of new gear for the others to fight over, Conrad deciding to keep both the dagger and knife for the moment to go with his new short-sword.

Vibrance sat down next to Cypress and Bobbeh, poking at the medical equipment. "Okay, your turn..."  
>The brunette from district seven declared; leaning in to examine the nasty cut on Vibrance's collarbone. With a medical swab, bandages and ointment; she managed to make Vibrance's angry looking cut look well tended and on its way to healing.<p>

Bobbeh tends to the newer wounds that Vibrance had recieved in the fight that morning. He sniffs in all satisfied like with his work. "Yep, that should do it."

"Thanks," Vibrance replied, examining her now well - bandaged wound. "- that looks a lot better. Thanks Bobbeh, Cypress."

She stood and finished gathering the rest of the camp in preparation for the move to the lake.

The group sets up to spend the morning fishing. An argument breaks out on which way to go from the Lake.

Cypress packed up her medical kit and sat on the ground before the lake; looking around the meadow.

"Its open," she observed. "-but its green and full of flowers. I bet it supports a lot of small animals we could catch."  
>"Its too open." Singer frowned, standing beside Cypress. "I feel like people could see us awhile off here. Maybe its time that we head to the Woods."<p>

As the girls debate, Chisel mutters about the distribution of resources. While Cypress and Conrad had been fishing, he had been defending the pile of goods. To those working underneath the noon sun, it looked a lot like standing around.

Conrad added his catches to the pile, overhearing Chisel's muttering and rolling his eyes. He however refrained from commenting on the fact that Chisel could get off his ass and help as such comments would not aid the stability of the Alliance.

Fetching the filet knife and the pack of food, Conrad tossed Chisel a bag of dried fruit to take the edge off, quickly gutting the fish and putting them in a cooking pot to be dealt with by one of the more culinary challenged members of their group. The bread rolls came out of the food bag as well, one being pulled out for each person in the Alliance. Fish soup and bread sounded pretty good for an impromtu meal, with an orange to keep handy in case of hunger. If Cypress' snares caught anything, that would be useful too.

"Then again, the Woods are a good place to conceal yourself easily... seems only smart that others are hiding in there." Conrad added his opinion to the discussion.

Chisel fishes out an orange from the bag, offering it to Vibrance before selecting one for himself. The tribute seems happy holding the bag while he polishes off his own orange.

"I'll go check my snares..." Cypress suggested, climbing to her feet with a wince. She glances around the Meadow for a beat before setting her two throwing knives within her vest. She lumbers down to where she had set the traps returning soon with a wide smile- and four fat rabbits; already dead.

"Who wants to truss these up?" She asks with a smile as she sets the dead rabbits down not too far from a nice, flat spot. Cypress gets a chunk of firewood from her pack and sets to work making a fire for to make fish soup and skewered rabbit.

Joining Cypress to give her a hand with the food preparation he knelt down next to her and started on setting up the rabbits. With nobody else close, he spoke quietly, not looking at her so the others would think they were just working away

"How are you holding up?"

As Cypress crouches next to Conrad; she works the wood for a fire.

"Okay," She replies quietly. "- my knee's a little stiff; but it will heal. I'm a little worried about where all the other tributes are. I don't think any of them are in the Meadow. Makes me feel a little safer, but..."

She trailed off, flicking the lighter. Fire bloomed onto the dried grasses she'd placed over the wood; causing a good sized fire to form.

Conrad hesitated, before spilling the words he'd been meaning to say for a while, keeping his voice down so that only Cypress would hear - not the other tributes and definitely not those in Panem all watching the Games. For what he was about to stay would make him a serious target and drive off all his sponsors... and also place him in major jeopardy if Cypress was not truly with him in this.

"Look, I need to confess something... if it comes down to just us or us and few others in the game, I just want you to know... I'll die before I let anything happen to you."

Conrad's words were completely sincere, as was the look on his face as he turned his head to meet Cypress' eyes.

"However this Hunger Game plays out, I'm dying before you do." Conrad stated firmly but quietly, meaning every word he spoke.

It wasn't love driving Conrad's actions - he didn't know Cypress well enough for that - but rather a fierce loyalty to his district and his partner.

Cypress is surprised, her brown eyes widening. She says nothing for a moment, poking the fire with a stick. The snaps and crackles of the burning wood are the only sounds by District 7 as she places one of the rabbits that Conrad has prepared on a spit; roasting it over the fire.

"We should make a standing spit..." She states quietly; ignoring Conrad's words for a moment. She is clearly troubled by them; waiting until the fat on the rabbit begins to glisten and pop before replying.

"You'd be a more likely victor." The brunette whispers. "You're the son of a victor. I can barely point a sword."

"I can't light a fire to save my life." Conrad confessed. "Good to know I lack the basic skills of a caveman."

"If we're looking out for each other, our combined skills are far superior to anything anyone else has got."

Conrad nodded to the backpacks.

"We picked up some new armor from the trio... looks like the same high grade stuff that fell from the sky for me yesterday night. If you don't think you're that good at offense, at least we can build you up a good defense."  
>Cypress smiles at Conrad's confession; turning the rabbit over so that it won't burn. The fat drips from it; popping in the fire.<p>

"Thanks. I'd like the armor...I can stay back and throw better than getting in the fray." She replies. "- but I think the others are forming alliances too. Alexanderite and Viker ran off together; so did Honor and Homer. We have no idea what they could do..."

Worry tinges her voice.

"We're going to have to go after them; or they'll come for us."  
>There is a tone of dread in her statement.<p>

"Well for now all we can do is hold our own alliance together as long as possible..." Conrad assures his partner. "I'm not so dumb that I'll lie down and be killed but as our district says, if it works, don't break it."

Conrad contemplated Cypress' worries.

"We've got a good mix at the moment... darts, knives and arrows from Singer, you and Bobbeh, then trident, sword and twin blades from Chisel, Vibrance and myself. We can deal with whatever comes our way for now, but I agree we're going to have to go hunting for tributes. Anyone smart is going to stay away from the six of us rather than face us head on."

"Yeah." Cypress nodded. "Our alliance is pretty good. I like Bobbeh all right. Singer's pretty quiet..." She looks at the district one tributes, not remarking on them.

"Alexanderite looked pretty hurt when you stabbed him. It might be a good idea to go after those two first. They went to the desert though... " She frowned. "Seems like that place had nasty mutations."

A little ways away; Singer walked closer to Bobbeh. She eyed Chisel and Vibrance; then Conrad and Cypress; before looking at her district mate. She had an expression of concern at the quiet conversations taking place.

"How are your legs?" She asked, sounding worried.

Bobbeh shrugged. "I'm lucky they wasn't too deep I tell ya what."  
>"Sure were a lot, though." Singer replied quietly; glancing over her shoulder to see no one was too close. "My water skins dry..."<p>

With the pretext; she moves closer to the water; a bit farther from the others. As she crouches and fills her skin; she murmurs.

"Every one's talking to their district mate now. Wonder what they're all saying." She looks mostly to Chisel and Vibrance.  
>"Conrad formed with them; but I'm not sure I trust them."<br>She is quiet for a moment; thinking. Her face is troubled and she glances to Bobbeh several times but does not speak. After several quiet moments, she manages.  
>"They might be planning when to betray us."<p>

Bobbeh nodded as he filled his skin.

"I know. I ain't dumb. We's just gotta keep our eyes open. knawmean."  
>He dropped an iodine pill in the skin.<br>"Now, I don't think the Cypress girl would have it in her to pull that, but that other girl, I mean if she can get away with it, sure. But you never know. I'm just saying, I'm thinking I'll watch the people who joined last because everyone else was dead a tiny bit more. Knawmean." He pauses for a while. "But I don't wanna do nothin' drastic. Not around now anyway."

"No, that Cypress doesn't seem to have much in her. I'm surprised she killed the rabbits." Singer agreed. "Her bad luck to get reaped." She swished the water to help the chemical work, taking a subtle look over her shoulder. "We're not helped that those two are cousins," She states, avoiding saying Chisel and Vibrance's names and risking thier detection. "- he always offers every thing to her first. I'm not sure he went after Buttercup because Conrad said to; or because she shot his cousin."

She looks towards Bobbeh, meeting his eye.

"We should come up with an idea on when we should do something drastic."

The hurried conversations were ended when Chisel sauntered over to Conrad and Cypress, happily declaring that dinner smelled good. He seemed unconcerned with the whispering. Singer avoided him completely, working on tidying her pack. She kept her ehad down and herself on the outskirts of camp.

"That would be a great dinner." Cypress replied with a smile to her district mate. Soon, the rabbits were cooked and Cypress began to pass them out.

"Four rabbits and they won't keep well, so dig in." She advised with a smile. Once every one's bellies were full; so surveyed the fish. She emptied out the tin with 8 cookies that Conrad had taken from the dead tributes.

"Any one want a cookie?" She offered as she placed the cooked fish into the tin. "We need some salt to keep it. We can eat this for dinner tonight..."

As Cypress talked of needing things, silver parachutes began to drift down to the tributes at the lake. The first drifted to Chisel; who opened a backpack with tin of dried jerky, freezerpack beside fresh deli turkey, loaf of bread and block of cheese. "Sandwiches for tomorrow! Maybe you can add cheese to stew."  
>He states to Conrad with a smile. The next parachute drifted to Chisel; its wrapping not hiding a fine trident; better than the one he had gotten from Cornucopia.<p>

The next parachute drifted to Conrad, revealing a steaming pot of lamb stew. As he surveyed what would be a tasty dinner, another parachute bearing the twin to his current sword. A much better sword than his first one, it should be helpful in the fights to come.

The next backpack drifted to Bobbeh. As he peered within; he found supplies that would help him craft: epoxy, hack saw, file, 4 leather cords 24 inches long, measuring tape and duct tape.

Cypress received several parachutes. As she laid them around her; they revealed themselves to be a bag with 2 apples, 2 oranges, 2 bannanas, 2 days supply of water, 10 finely crafted throwing knives and a bag containing an inflatable raft with (2) plastic oars.

"We can head to the islands with the raft." Cypress realized.

Singer received several small parachutes as well, laying out 20 blow gun darts, medical kit, a tin with 10 freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and a helmet which Singer pulled onto her head. A long present confused her as she held up the rod, reading the side.

"Shark bangstick." She lowered the bangstick. "I guess that is for the things in the water." Her last present was a life vest that she tucked in her backpack.

Conrad hurriedly resealed the lamb stew container and stowed it away in his backpack. It would make a good surprise for the others when food was next scarce. It would seem Apple was subtly telling him to maintain his Alliance at all costs - advice that would not go unheeded.

His other gift however... Conrad grinned, flourishing the twin to his former weapon. As he had suspected, the reason for having the lighter shorter swords sent to him was because they were beautifully balanced in his hands, making for easy dual-wielding. While he would keep his dagger for now, the knife would be a handy thing for Cypress to have. Not as unwieldy as a sword for her and handy to have in close quarters.

Wanting to put his blades to the test, Conrad stood up, moving through the same series of katas he performed for the Gamekeepers, almost laughing with the ease at which he could wield these twin short-swords.

"Oh yeah, this is going to help immensely if we run into that Buckley kid." Conrad grinned. "He looked like he could give someone a good challenge."

"He did." Cypress agreed; somewhat darkly with more dread to her tone. She packed up her presents into her pack; standing and looking about the Meadow.

"What should we do now?" The brunette wondered.

"There's tributes to be found." Chisel said simply; storing his own presents. "We have full bellies." Singer made her observation. "Maybe we could work on finding a camp and let the other tributes worry each other like a bone."

"I do get your point Singer and it would be easier to pick off the survivors after they've fought each other to a standstill, but believe me, sitting around doing nothing in the Games is seriously not advisable..." Conrad told her, thinking of the various muttations that could be sent their way not to mention the other traps he'd heard that the Gamekeepers had used against past tributes.

"I'm going to have to side with Chisel on this one... we need to go on the offensive and seek out the other tributes."

Singer frowned; but did not reply. Her expression was a troubled one as she stood up; her pack hanging on her back. She turned her back to the Alliance, looking out over at the arena before you.

"Alexanderite and Vance went to the desert." She reminded the group.  
>"That means we have to cross the piranha bay again."<p>

"We have the raft." Cypress reminded as well. "We can look for the ocean and row around the Cornucopia; landing wherever we see tributes."

"Can we use the raft to get across the stream?" Vibrance wonders.

"The stream is only a few feet deep at best," Chisel states. "- with six of us in it, we'd be swamped and over turned."

"If a few of us are in it; we could cross in the raft." Vibrance proposed.

"I'm not particularly keen on crossing that stream again." Conrad stated. "I think we should scope out the Woods. Unless Alexandrite and Vance are spending every last credit on water, chances are the desert environment will kill them off by itself anyway."

The others agreed with Conrad readily enough and the group crossed the Meadow, heading into the Wooded area. As they crossed their old camp ground; the blood spots on the ground were slick reminders of the violence the morning had greeted them with. Soon enough, the six tributes walked into the woods. 


End file.
